


Just Leave Me Here To Die

by Zippity_Dot



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grian gets wounded my dudes, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mumbo is an anxious boi, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippity_Dot/pseuds/Zippity_Dot
Summary: A hoard of mobs come to attack the hermits, and Mumbo and Grian have to work together, help each other, and make sacrifices to stay alive.Grian gets hurt.Mumbo realizes he may be falling for him.Mumbo always tries to protect his friends from danger.Grian decides it's Mumbo's turn to be saved.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Just Leave Me Here To Die

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited WHOOP-

Run.

That was everyone’s first instinct when they saw the massive hoard of mobs heading towards the shopping district. Normally, the hermits didn’t worry about mobs spawning there since it was always deemed impossible due to the island they were on, but somehow… That changed.

They evolved.

They learned.

Mumbo Jumbo and Grian were hanging out in the shopping district that afternoon, talking and buying whatever they needed for their big projects. The mustached-man and the blond in red loved each other’s company, and hanging out in the shopping district became somewhat of a norm lately. 

Mumbo watched as about seven enderman walked onto the land by one of the shops. He found this peculiar, and shrugged. He just assumed someone was transporting them there for something. It wasn’t until he heard a loud cry coming from above them. Mumbo looked up and saw his friend Scar. 

“MOBS!!! ON THE HORIZON!” he screamed, pointing in the direction Mumbo previously disregarded. Grian followed his gaze, and what they saw struck fear into their hearts. 

They were everywhere. Skeletons, zombies, slimes, creepers, enderman, chickens! 

_Wait, chickens?_ Mumbo thought as he saw about five chickens charge the area with the hostile creatures. _Oh, just a coincidence then._

Mumbo decided not to think too much into that.

It was then that they started attacking the hermits that were spending time in the shopping district. Arrows flew across the sky, and creepers exploded everywhere, destroying buildings.

Projectiles shot towards the Redstone Master and the Builder, a couple managing to hit Grian. Mumbo grabbed the smaller boy by the arm, and shot into the sky with his elytra as fast as he could, heading straight to the nether portal. 

They landed high on a tree where a portal sat, watching the chaos transpire below. Mumbo and Grian caught glimpses of their friends. From what they saw, there were many trying their best to defend the territory.

Iskall, Tango, Xisuma, and Doc were building dirt and cobblestone walls, trying their best to fight as many mobs as possible. Iskall looked to be doing the most fighting, getting up close and personal to one particular hoard of zombies. Tango was doing his best to get creepers to blow up any surrounding mobs the second they entered land, also utilizing a large amount of TNT that he was getting out of one of Doc’s shulker boxes that he was protecting. Xisuma, with a bow in hand, was trying his best to take out some enderman and slimes that were coming for him.

Grian pointed at the sky, getting Mumbo’s attention towards the middle of the island. They saw Scar and BDubs placing large amounts of obsidian and stone bricks around the most valuable items and buildings in the area, trying their best to keep away from the main fight, and protect as much of the resources as possible. 

“I should get down there and help!” said Grian, clearly worried about his friends, “They’re outnumbered.”

Mumbo, who hadn’t let go of Grian’s arm yet, gave him a light squeeze, “No Grian, they can handle it. We don’t have enough resources to help anyway. We should go see what is going on first, then we can gear up and help. Okay?” 

Grian nodded, frowning. He led the way into the portal after Mumbo let go of the boy’s arm. 

Both of them ran in the same direction, Mumbo ran in front, searching for his portal. Grian yelled out to him, “Mumbo! Blazes!!!” He warned, and as if on cue, bright fireballs shot at them. Mumbo turned to see a hellish sight of nether creatures ready for battle.

Whatever was going on, it was world wide. 

Mumbo saw his portal up ahead, deciding to book it there, Grian following him as best as he could. If they couldn’t fight a hoard of zombies, there was no way they could manage an army of Wither skeletons on their own.

Mumbo and Grian jumped through Mumbo’s personal portal, and popped up by Mumbo’s unfinished base. The eight enormous structures surrounding the ruins was a welcoming sight. 

Mumbo looked around, and grabbed the red-clad boy’s hand, quickly walking to the trap doors into Mumbo’s bunker. 

Once they were secure inside, Mumbo turned to his companion. “Are you alright?” He asked, placing his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine…” Grian mumbled, looking around the room. He really hoped nothing could reach them while underground. Grian tried to walk over to Mumbo’s storage system when he felt a sharp pain on his torso. He supposed he must’ve been hurt pretty badly, but the adrenaline masked the severity of the injury. Grian grabbed his side, bending over. 

Mumbo immediately took notice of this, and came right to Grian, helping him to his bed. “Woah, sit down.” He said calmly.

Grian slowly sat down on Mumbo’s bed, head bowed, and eyes trained to his tired feet. It was then he felt a hand touch his chin, raising his head up.

“Where does it hurt?” Mumbo asked softly as he crouched next to his friend, concerned.

Grian grimaced, “My side…” 

Mumbo nodded, and began to fiddle with Grian’s hoodie. “M-May I?” 

Grian watched the Redstone Master for a second, processing what he just said. He agreed, helping him slide off the red hoodie and white t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

Now shirtless in front of him, Mumbo saw the root of the problem. A large gash rested on Grian’s right side, starting from the middle of Grian’s ribcage, trailing all the way to around his right hip. Mumbo noticed it was long, but not particularly too deep. Relieved that Grian wasn’t hurt _too_ badly, the mustached man grabbed his first aid kit.

Mumbo opened it up, and sat down at the end of the bed, requesting Grian to shift closer. As Grain did so, Mumbo lightly placed his strong hands on the other’s hips. Mumbo bit his lip in thought, trying to eye-ball the right amount of medical tape and gauze to use.

Grian blushed at this. They were sitting so close together, Mumbo’s hands, tracing small circles into his hips. It was surprisingly comforting. 

Once Mumbo got a handle for it, he set to work. Grabbing the gauze and disinfectant, he applied just enough to cover the wound, pressing down on Grian’s small chest to hold it down while he cut the medical tape and cloth bandages. Grian looked down, noticing how Mumbo’s large hand covered his pale skin. Grian’s face turned a deeper shade of red. 

_Now is NOT the time!_ Grian thought, flustered. 

When Mumbo finished, he leaned back to look over his work. When he was sure it was secure, he stood up, packing up the med kit. “There,” He said smiling, “Feel a bit better now?” 

Grian nodded, “Yeah I do, Thanks, Mumbo… I don’t know what I’d do without you!” 

Now it was Mumbo’s turn to blush as he turned away from Grian.

Luckily, he quickly switched his attention to the loud banging coming from the roof of Mumbo’s bunker. They looked at each other, both confused and concerned. A different noise began apparent as well.

“I-Is someone digging?” Grian asked, looking up at the grey ceiling. His question was answered in the form of a blonde falling right in front of the two boys.

“False???” Mumbo and Grian exclaimed at the same time, wide-eyed.

The girl stood up from the ground, and looked between Mumbo and Grian, who had yet to put his clothes back on. Grian quickly grabbed the discarded t-shirt red hoodie, throwing each on.

She began to speak, breathing heavy and labored, “Good, you two are okay…” She then looked up to her make-shift entrance and yelled up to the surface, “WE’RE GOOD DOWN HERE, CLEO, MUMBO AND GRIAN SEEM TO BE FINE!”

This cued Mumbo and Grian to look up as well, and noticed a head looking into the hole. “SORRY ABOUT YOUR CEILING, MUMBY!” Cleo called down, waving.

False turned to them, decided to give them the message she and Cleo trekked there for. “So, mobs are attacking as you probably know…”

“Oh we know alright!” Grian said, a worried smile plastered on his face.

False nodded grimly and continued, “Stress is close by, trying her best to hold off some from the water, and Cleo and I wanted to see if we could find anyone in the safehouses around here. Mumbo, we knew you had this bunker thing here, so we wanted to make sure you were okay. Good to see Grian here, too.”

Mumbo sighed, taking in all of False’s info. “So, what are we gonna do?” 

The blonde with goggles shrugged, “I don’t know… Hand to hand? Blockade? I was kind of hoping we could get in contact with everyone at once, but that’s obviously off the table.”

Cleo decided to pipe up, “Uh, guys… They’re coming! Oh my God there are so many creepers!” He called down, warning the other three. 

All of them shot upwards, meeting ZombieCleo in open daylight. She was staring right at a huge hoard of angry looking mobs. “What’s the plan sheople? I don’t enjoy the thought of dying!” 

Grian unsheathed his sword, his torso still aching from the cut. He ignored it and spoke loudly, “We’ve gotta fight ‘em. At least some of the more dangerous looking ones. Once we get past them, we can meet up with Stress, cut through a portal, and head to my mansion. It’s on higher ground and it’s pretty well lit up. Mobs shouldn’t be able to get on any of my balconies, plus it’s not far from here… That’s our best bet.” 

Everyone nodded, and followed Grian in readying their weapons. Mumbo stared at the shorter boy in complete awe of his actions. He couldn’t help but be proud of his leadership skills.

And with that, the group of four prepared to fight their way out. Creatures inched forward, slowly surrounding Mumbo’s base. 

And fight they did. False and Cleo were back-to-back, both wielding enchanted weapons with splash potions locked and loaded. They were a super effective team, overwhelming the slow zombies and skeletons that were taking an interest in them with their quick movements, and unbreaking form. 

Mumbo and Grian, on the other hand, decided to take to the skies. The Blond Builder anchored himself to one of the eight futuristic structures that Mumbo had painstakingly designed, and dropped sand and gravel over a large group that were swarming below him. Mumbo, who was also attempting to take out as many as possible from the air, poured water buckets over the mobs, so if creepers ever decided to explode, they wouldn’t damage everything.

After Mumbo ran out of water, he lowered himself, joining the two girls. Grian followed suit, shoveling up the gravel and sand he’d dropped moments before.

“Why are you doing that now, Gri?” Mumbo asked while slicing into a zombie.

Grian turned to face Mumbo, “ ‘Cause I need it!” He said back confidently.

Mumbo huffed, he couldn’t help but smile though. Grian was adorable…

_NOT the time!_ He thought.

He then heard rockets fire nearby. Looking up, he saw Iskall flying overhead. The Swede swooped down, a sword in hand, landing next to his fellow hermits.

“Hello everyone! Need some back up?” he asked, smiling as he pointed to behind the hoard.

Grian and Mumbo looked and saw them. Stress, Cub, and Ren were all riding horses, quickly shooting away from behind, and weaving in between were Scar, Doc, Joe, and Etho, also picking off some stragglers. 

“DAMN THESE BABY ZOMBIES!” They heard one particularly angry German roar. Mumbo and Grian looked at each other, laughing a bit.

Everything seemed to be going well. With the twelve of them there, the hermits could win this battle, right?

_Wrong…_

Everything happened so fast. First it was False to go down, struck in the back of the head by an enderman.

Next was Cub, whose horse was critically damaged, and in turn got him thrown into a pack of pillagers. 

Then Cleo, whose tired body was knocked to the ground by the violent phantoms.

Joe fell.

Doc fell.

Etho fell.

Iskall and Scar were gravely wounded, taking the high ground.

  
Grian watched as Scar fell.

Mumbo watched as Iskall followed close behind.

All that stood were the Redstone Master and the Quirky Builder vs. the colossal army.

Mumbo knew what he had to do: Protect Grian.

He caught sight of the boy in the red hoodie, and once again dragged him away from danger by the arm. This time, he broke into one of the eight massive structures with his pickaxe, and replaced the blocks. Luckily, there were torches inside of each structure to prevent mobs from spawning. They were safe… For now.

“What are we going to do???” Mumbo shouted in worry, pacing the surprisingly large space.

Grian walked over to the taller man, and placed his hands on his shoulders, effectively stopping him from taking any more anxious steps. “Relax, Mumbo… Take a breath.” Grian knew Mumbo didn’t respond well to large amounts of pressure. Who could honestly? Especially in this situation.

Mumbo did as he was told, and closed his eyes. Focusing on taking large slow breaths, Mumbo was able to calm himself. Worry was still pumping throughout his whole body, but the aching was less severe.

Mumbo opened his eyes, looking into Grian’s dark ones. They were large, captivating orbs that were normally so full of life and mirth. Mumbo would give anything to see them like that again right now.

Without any thought, Mumbo threw his arms around the shorter boy in front of him, trapping him in a much needed embrace. He rested his head on Grian’s, silently begging him not to pull away.

Grian thankfully didn’t. In fact, he leaned into Mumbo’s warm hug, wrapping his arms around the mustached man’s neck, his face pressed against his chest, eyes closed, hiding tears.

Tears.

The salty tears that flowed down their faces were becoming more and more apparent. They were stuck, without a plan. Without anyone but each other.

Mumbo’s hand softly stroked the back of Grian’s head, playing with the dirty bond strands that he fell in love with.

_Fell in love with…_

_In love with…_

_Love…_

_Grian._

“Mumbo, I’m gonna tell you something, and you have to listen, alright?” Grian finally spoke up, his face still pressed up to Mumbo’s chest. 

The taller one in question looked down at Grian, the boy _he loved_ and nodded, “O-okay?” signalling for him to go on.

“Run.”

“Wh-WHAT?!?” Mumbo responded.

“Well don’t run! Use your elytra of course, but I’m gonna give you a signal, and you’re gonna run to my mansion, alright? I’ll hold ‘em off.” Grian supplied.

The Redstone master leaned back, shaking his head in protest. “Grian, there is no way you could survive alone! What are you thinking?”

“I KNOW THAT!” Grian cried, looking straight into Mumbo’s eyes. He saw the smaller boy’s face, his expression in full anguish. “I-I know that…” He said quieter this time as he looked away. “I just want you _safe_. You’re too important to get hurt, and I would give my life a thousand times to stop that from happening.”

Mumbo felt even more tears burn down his face. “I’m not going to let you do this, Grian!” 

_“Just leave me here to die.”_

It was a mere whispered phrase. That line, that ONE group of words. They caused Mumbo Jumbo’s heart to shatter.

And that wasn’t the only thing.

A creeper had blown an entrance into the futuristic structure, leaving a gaping hole. They were vulnerable. Grian closed his eyes for a moment and once again looked at the taller man in front of him. He tenderly placed a hand on Mumbo’s cheek, wiping the salty tears away.

“Please…”

Broken tone.

Everything was Broken.

And Mumbo couldn’t fix it for Grian.

Mumbo shot up with a rocket, devastated. As he got some air, Mumbo stared into Grian’s eyes. “Grian, I-”

Grian smiled sadly, “I know…”

Mumbo tilted his head in confusion, “No Grian, I need you to hear this!” He called in desperation.

“Get outta here, Mumbo…” He responded warily.

“I love you!” Mumbo cried, as he lifted off, getting some real distance between him and Grian.

Grian laughed, a tired laugh, but a laugh all the same. He called out to the other, “I love you too you spoon!”

  
  
  


And with that… he was gone. 

  
  
  
  


Mumbo lost sight of the red hoodie.

He lost sight of the man that held the key to his heart.

Mumbo flew to the mansion. It was grand, and surprisingly, lacked mobs. Grian was right.

_He saved my life…_

_But without him… What is the point in living?_

Mumbo landed on the large balcony the Builder had constructed. The sun was setting. Such a beautiful sight, but only Mumbo could behold it. 

Mumbo finally snapped.

He sunk down to the ground and sobbed harder than he ever had in his entire life. Gone in an instant... And Mumbo was powerless. How could he let the small boy do this to himself?

_“Just leave me here to die.”_

That memory replayed in Mumbo's head again and again, reliving the moment he had to say goodbye.

Mumbo was so tired.

And as the sun finally set on the wretched day, the dapper Redstone Master fell into a dreamless sleep sitting on his love’s balcony.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mumbo woke up to a jabbing feeling in his arm. He shot up, reaching for a weapon. It was then he noticed his attacker… Was Iskall!

Mumbo’s eyes widened, and he stood up. “ISKALL?” 

The Swede smiled, pulling Mumbo into a short hug. “Hey buddy. You okay?” He asked.

Mumbo smiled sadly at his friend, “Not really to be honest. How is everyone else?” Mumbo decided to say, a little worried about Iskall’s response.

Iskall nodded, “Understandable, it was a wild ride man. But to answer your question: Tango, Keralis, and Xisuma healed everyone up this morning.”

Mumbo looked away, “W-what about Grian?” 

“As for Grian…” Iskall quietly spoke. “Well, he’s actually worried about you. He really wants to see you, dude.”

Mumbo’s eyes darted to Iskall’s face, “Grian’s alive?!?” 

Iskall, nodded grinning from ear to ear. “You wouldn’t believe what that Gremlin managed to do…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So lemme get this straight… Grian… straight up pranked the mobs?” Mumbo asked, dumbfounded as they walked to the safe-house where everyone resided for the night.

Iskall laughed. “I guess you could say that.”

Mumbo chuckled along with him, “I wish I could say I’m surprised.”

The man in green managed to fill in all of the details for the fatigued Redstone Master. After he left, Grian was able to quickly fly to the ceiling of the structure they trapped themselves in, make a platform, scrape up all the redstone, sand, gravel, and TNT in his possession, and lure almost every mob in the area into the confined space, and took the majority of them out at once. There was of course damage to Mumbo’s base however, but he couldn’t find himself to care. 

After that he was able to get everyone to a safe space, contact the other hermits who were on standby, and heal them up. Then this morning, groups have been taking advantage of the time Grian managed to snag to build watchtowers and barriers to pick off the remaining mobs that surrounded the area. Iskall’s job was to bring back anyone unaccounted for, Mumbo being the last hermit to search for. 

They finally reached the safe-house, looking to be very much built in an all too familiar style. Of course Grian wanted a pretty house for the hermits to stay in. 

It was bustling with people, chattering and working, finally able to relax from the previous day. It was then, Mumbo spotted the hoodie.

Grian was catching up with Scar, when he caught a glimpse of a black suit. Their eyes met instantly, and everything felt frozen in place.

Probably on account of the fact that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch what was about to happen.

Grian and Mumbo started walking slowly towards each other, eyes never looking away.

They were safe. Finally.

Falling into each other's arms, the Builder and the Redstone Master laughed, bodies full of joy. Mumbo was the first to lean back and talk to the smaller boy. “Only you could lure mobs into a comedic trap.”

Grian giggled, “Well, I realized… How would I deal with a hoard? Simple! Pretend they’re my friends, and lead them all into my most dangerous prank yet!” 

_God, that smile._

Mumbo leaned down, his forehead touching Grian’s. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked, a fond look in his eyes.

“Well I was kinda hoping for a ‘lil kiss right about now.” Grian replied, smirking.

“That can be arranged.” 

And with that Mumbo leaned down and fulfilled Grian’s wish. Their lips fit together perfectly, tenderly taking in the moment. Everything was bright again as the two hermits kissed, both secretly never wanting to back away again.

They heard cheering from the background, but they paid no mind to it. The other hermits were thrilled to see their friends fall together so wonderfully. 

Eventually, they split apart, still in each other’s arms.

Mumbo gazed at the beautiful boy with blond hair and smiled at him. He knew he would do everything in his power to make him the happiest man on Earth.

Grian beamed upwards at the tall dark haired man, giggling with euphoria. He knew he never wanted to leave his arms, and that he would make sure that he could always make him smile in a way that no one else in the universe could.

Together, they were safe.


End file.
